Sinister plans
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / Raywood / Mavin . Darkness lurks even in the people we expect to be able to trust. One of them could be an evil mastermind with an entire plan to do something really big even if what they do is illegal or criminal just to so much as get to what it is that they want to do. And they will gladly drag others down with them. Warning: Yaoi, dark themes, T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

It was a lovely day. The sky is bright and blue with birds chirping and only wispy clouds floating around here and there.

Michael sighs as he gets ready for work since he feels like it's much too early.

"And now a report on the mysterious disappearances that have been happening recently." The news man says as Michael turned on the news hoping to catch the weather.

Another man's voice is heard as Michael partially listens. "Why yes. The disappearances have been believed to be linked to a spree of crimes that criminals have been committing. From school shootings to suicide bombings. Police suspect that there is more to this than meets the eye and believe that it all is linked. The events being linked has not been confirmed as an undeniable fact yet but hopefully we will be getting a confirmation on whether or not it is a true fact or not soon."

Michael turns and shuts the TV off. He remembered hearing about these strange events with the disappearances as well as the slight rise in suicide bombing, school shootings and such on was going on. He never really payed too much attention as he was sure that the police had it under control at least as best as they can. He finishes breakfast, eats then heads off to work. He takes a short cut down an alley as he decided to walk to work only to suddenly have the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He was being watched. He stops walking and turns around spotting someone who is standing at the front of the alley staring at him.

The person appears to be male as far as Michael can tell and maybe about his size. He has hands in his pockets it looks like.

Michael takes a step back but keeps his head high hoping to make sure that if it's a fight then the other knows that Michael is no coward. He won't let the other easily win.

The person almost seems to flinch then turns away to look where he is going as he walks away out of sight.

Michael relaxes feeling a little relieved only to turn to head off on his way but pauses once again this time as he almost runs into someone. "Sorry. Didn't see you there." He says to the obviously older slightly more buff male.

The person nods almost as if in greeting before moving around Michael and heading in the direction Michael came from.

Michael shrugs turning away and begins to head on his way again.

….

Gavin slightly paces as he wonders why Michael is late. His phone buzzes and he pulls it out only to look at it.

It's from Michael!

He quickly opens it and begins reading... His heart drops...

 _I think I'm being followed. I'm gonna lose this bastard. Make an excuse._

Gavin's worry has spiked upon even just reading the first line and he texts back.

 _Michael just hurry over here. You're safe here._

 _I can take him. He barely looks like he could throw a decent punch. See you at work a little later_.

 _Micool! Just get to work and he should leave you alone!_

Gavin waits and waits for a few moments but no response causing Gavin to sigh softly. He guesses that Michael is confronting the man acting like a stalker about why he's being followed. "I just hope that everything will be ok." He says softly to himself then settles at his desk to do some work.

However... An hour later Gavin pulls out his phone and texts Michael.

 _How's it going? You going to be here soon?_

He sends the text and waits a few moments before remembering that he needs to say something. He wants to hear from Michael first though.

After five minutes there's no response making Gavin frown.

 _Michael? You there? Is everything alright?_

He sighs softly in hopes that Michael will respond this time. His heart begins to race after five minutes pass with no answer. He gets up causing those in the room to glance to him. "I'll be back." He says and is about to leave when Geoff stands.

"Gavin are you ok?" Geoff asks in a tone that makes sure that Gavin knows that he can't hide that something is eating him right now.

"I was just going to find where Micool is." Gavin shrugs then heads out of the office. He dashes away to outside and starts by looking in the area around the Rooster teeth building but finds nothing. He begins to head away from the building as he tries to call Michael. He waits and waits but there is no answer. "Bloody hell!" He curses under his breath as the call goes to voicemail after several rings. He looks around with his heart pounding in his chest just hoping that his boy is safe. "Micool?" He begins trying to call the other as he looks. "Micool where are you?"

So far no answer and it's making Gavin even more worried. He tries calling Michael again but gets the same results.

"Oh Micool." Gavin sighs heavily in worry. "Please be ok. Why did you have to confront that person?!"

Suddenly he is being pulled into an alley.

He is about to scream as he tries to get a hit on whoever it is but he is restrained and some kind of cloth is held over his mouth and nose. He soon starts to see black and his struggles are growing weaker until black takes over his vision as he stops struggling.

...

It's been twenty minutes and Geoff is starting to pace a little.

"Where are they?" Geoff sighs pausing in his pacing.

"Why don't you try calling Gavin's cell?" Jack offers an idea.

Geoff nods pulling out his cell and dials Gavin's number. He brings the phone up to his ear and listens to the ringing but it ends up going to voicemail. He frowns heavily and tries again but it the same as before in which there is no answer. He switches to trying Michaels cell but it just turns out the same as Gavin's. "Fuck!" He curses a little loudly and everyone turns to him. "Neither of them are answering their phones!" He turns to the doorway because if the two walk through that door he was going to be so mad that they didn't answer their phones... But he can't help this sinking feeling in his gut.

"Should we look for them?" Ray asks.

"Give them a few more minutes. I'll try calling again and if no answer well look." Geoff answers wanting to sigh heavily as he wants to give the two a chance to walk through that door to come into the office so he can yell at them about answering their goddamn cells.

Twenty more minutes and no sign of either of them.

Geoff tries calling them again but there is still no answer. He growls and turns to the door. "That's it! We are going to find them!" He states. "And when we find them I swear I'm going to punch them for not answering their cells!"

So the achievement hunters set out starting with going around the rooster teeth building later meeting outside.

"Any luck?" Geoff asks.

"Meg says that she saw Gavin head outside but that's it." Ryan says.

"Well let's start by walking around here." Geoff says swallowing harshly as the sinking feeling gets worse. "If they aren't around here we'll split up and look as far as we can."

The others make sounds of agreement and so they head off looking around outside.

"Michael!"

"Gavin!"

They call out hoping for an answer yet are only answered by the twos names being called by the other achievement hunters. They arrive back where they started with still no sign of the two making everyone even more worried.

"Let's head away from the building. They've got to be somewhere." Geoff says and takes the lead as they head into the city.

Currently they stick together as the look around calling out Michael and Gavin's names.

"Fuck!" Geoff tries calling Gavin's cell.

Suddenly the group turns hearing a noise in the alley.

Geoff is the first to move and soon the group is following him until they reach a spot where they find Gavin's cell laying on the ground... The screen displaying that Geoff is calling him...

They all stare at it in horror knowing that this means something bad has happened.

"Do... Do you think they have Michael too?" Ray asks hesitantly.

Geoff picks up Gavin's cell after ending the call. "I'll try calling his cell again. Look around maybe there's something that might help." He begins to dial Michaels number while the others split up to look around. He gets no answer and ends the call glancing around not spotting any of the others right away.

Soon Jack is coming back over to him with a shake of his head being all that Geoff needs for an answer.

Not long after Ryan comes over also having found nothing.

They wait a bit but Ray doesn't come.

Ryan calls Ray and they hear the others cell go off so they follow it... Finding it on top of a garbage bins lid. "Fuck!" He curses loudly as he ends the call. He desperately looks around but finds nothing to tell them anything about Rays abduction.

The other two look scared and horrified at this.

Ryan begins running around but still can't find anything that'll help them in this situation.

Geoff comes to and shakily clears his throat. "L-lets head back before any of us are targeted." He says.

Ryan spins around looking at him as if he's grown an extra head. "You can't be serious!" He almost shouts. "Something has happened to them and they need our help yet here you are saying that we should just head back!?"

"Listen Ryan all of us are worried but we won't be of any help if we are taken too." Jack says seeming to mostly have broken out of his trance.

Ryan turns away with an angry grunt and kicks up some dirt or gravel from the alleyway ground. He growls then lowers his head before kicking the ground again this time with his other foot. He sighs heavily and finally his shoulders slump.

"Come on. You can even hold on to Rays phone." Jack says offering the cell to Ryan.

Ryan nods softly and takes it before following the two as if they had some kind of leash on him allowing them to drag him to wherever.

It slightly scares Jack and Geoff more than they already are.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Michael groans as he begins to awaken... But all he sees is darkness. He tries to struggle but his hands are tied behind his back and he believes that what he feels is like a rope holding him that is also attached to his tied up ankles. He tries to move forward but the ropes on his wrists and ankles tug in protest letting him know that the ropes are attached to something. He stops for now and tries looking around for any way to see anything but he can't and turns to look to where he is sure is down. He wishes that he had taken Gavin's idea instead of being the stupid idiot he is since then he wouldn't be in this mess. He wouldn't be tied up, alone and admittedly scared. He has no idea what whoever has him is planning for him leaving him to sit there wondering if the kidnapper is waiting for a struggle. He tries to keep himself calm and hopes that if he doesn't struggle or cry out then the kidnapper will grow bored and let him go... He can only hope but he isn't sure how long he'll be able to hold out especially depending on whatever is in store for him.

After what feels like an hour nothing seems to be happening making Michael shift.

He has no idea where he even is right now and he is starting to wonder if he should try to escape instead of wait for someone to walk in.

Suddenly he hears a door open and turns towards the sound.

Footsteps move closer to him only to stop in front of him and suddenly his mouth and nose are covered by a rag.

It doesn't take long for him to pass out.

When he awakens again he finds that he can see again.

His eyes take a few blinks to adjust to the sunlight streaming into the room he is in. He wants to sit up but his head hurts.

Then he hears footsteps and he bolts up but groans as his head throbs in protest.

"Micool!" Gavin suddenly leaps onto Michael causing them to fall to the ground.

Michael realizes that the ground appears to be some kind of smooth stone that is a brown with slight red in its colour. He turns to Gavin who is crying in relief.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Gavin says.

"Any idea on where we are or what happened?" Rays voice speaks as he moves closer getting the other two to look to him.

"No. I woke up before but I was blindfolded and tied up." Michael says as he now just realized he is no longer tied up. "They knocked me out again and I just awaken here."

Ray nods. "I see."

"Wait. How come both of you are here as well?" Michael asks looking between the two.

"I went looking for you and got attacked." Gavin says. "They knocked me out and next I'm waking up here."

"We went to find you and Gavin but I got taken when we split up a little after finding Gavin's phone." Ray explains. "I heard a car pull up then I was pulled inside and knocked out."

Michael slightly winces at the thought that it's because of him the two are trapped here. He looks away trying to take in his surroundings.

The walls, floor and ceiling are all made of the same material and colour. There is a barred window a little high up and a wooden prison like door, the size of a bedroom door maybe a little bigger, reinforced with steel as well as including a barred window too small for them to crawl out of yet it is not tiny.

One thing that Michael finds interesting is the two gold and dim grey coloured metal plates a little high up yet still able to be reached with one on each side wall. They have half of thick metal rings on them as if they are meant to chain someone or some people to help keep them there.

"The doors locked and no way we can just bust it down." Ray says turning to the door. "And the window is a bit high up as well as barred so I doubt we'd be able to even go that way."

"Maybe we cannot escape from that but we might be able to catch someone's attention." Michael points out then turns to Gavin. "Hey. Remember when you were on my shoulders?" He asks.

Gavin nods. "Yeah I do."

"We'll do that again and you see if you can see anyone or anyway that we can get someone's attention at least." Michael explains his plan.

Gavin nods and the two of them get up.

Michael slightly lowers himself and Gavin gets onto his shoulders.

Once they are good Michael straightens as they do their best to stay balanced as Michael straightens.

"Alright Micool. Let's do this." Gavin says and Michael walks over to the window feeling Ray watch them.

He stops when he's almost touching the wall and glances up as Gavin shifts looking out the window. "What do you see?" He asks.

"Well there's grass like a field and not much further away is a river." Gavin begins. "After that it looks to be maybe a forest."

"No one around?"

"Not even a house." Gavin confirms.

"Damn. Guess that's out of the question." Ray sighs as Michael moves back before lowering himself to let Gavin off. "Now what?"

Michael stands as soon as Gavin is off and he finds himself asking the same question.

None of them are really certain on what they should do now.

Michael moves over to the door and has to slightly stand on his toes looking out of the window but only sees a hall with other look alike doors and grey stone. He pushes away from the door falling back onto his heels. "Well... There isn't much we can do." He sighs. "It's like they thought of everything."

Gavin is a little quiet when he was sure that the other would say something and Michael turns to him.

"Gav?" Michael asks and Gavin snaps his head up to the other like snapping back to reality. "What's up?"

"I'm just thinking but what if we somehow left notes in other ways?"

Michael blinks then tilts his head. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean like what if we left messages like carved into the walls or something?" Gavin offers.

"I'm not sure we'd have anything that could do that." Michael says slightly thoughtfully.

"Well let's look around." Ray suggests. "It's worth a shot. There's a chance that someone might find them and they might be able to help us if we are moved away from this place. Maybe when someone finds it then they find the notes and it can help them find whoever is doing this."

The other two nod and the three begin searching for something that they could use.

Even a sharpened piece of stone would do.

Suddenly they all jump to their feet when they hear the door unlock.

It opens and there are two men with guns, cloaks and ski masks and one man with a ring of keys in his hand with just a cloak on eyes hidden by shadows cast from the hood of the cloak.

"Good to see you're awake." The one without the ski mask comments in a deep raspy voice.

The three move in as the two with guns are ready to shoot if needed.

"What do you want from us?" Gavin questions.

"A lot." The man holding the keys smiles. "We want a lot from you."

"Let us go!" Ray tries. "Police will be already looking for us!"

"Oh we can't do that." The man with the keys says doing his best to make his voice smooth yet it comes out as more of a threatening teasing like voice. "We have too much planned and only so much time."

"Let me guess. Ransoms to rooster teeth?" Michael questions crossing his arms over his chest.

The man with the keys hums. "No. Not quite." His smile turns into an almost dangerous smirk.

Gavin squawks at that answer before ducking behind Michael.

"Then what is it that you want?" Ray questions.

"You'll see." The man with keys says then snaps his fingers.

The two with guns charge and back Michael and Gavin up to the wall while the man with the keys grabs Ray restraining him.

Ray struggles but his efforts seem fruitless.

"Follow and we won't hesitate putting bullets in your bodies. It would be a shame if your fun was over before it even started." The man with the keys says in warning as he takes Ray out of the cell.

The two with guns keep their guns trained on Michael and Gavin as they back off towards the door.

Michael tries to find a way to charge the three so they can try to escape but Ray seems to have read his mind as he calls out to them.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TWO!"

The three have left the room with Ray and one of them closes the door with a click as the lock is put into place.

"What do you think they are going to do?" Gavin asks fearfully.

"I don't know Gavin. I don't know." Michael says taking a deep slightly shaky breath.

Gavin clutches the back of Michaels shirt a little tightly as he begins to shake a little.

Michael turns and Gavin lets go of his shirt seeing the movement only for Michael to pull him into a hug.

Gavin returns it and buries his face into Michaels shoulder as Michael does the same to him.

They stay there for a bit just holding each other and trying to give comfort to one another.

Still unsure what's going on and if they'll ever see Ray again.

...

After the police were called and asked the gents what they knew about everything said gents were allowed the rest of the day off.

Geoff is driving home thinking to himself about everything that has happened so far. "I just hope that they're ok." He says to himself and he pulls up to his home. He parks his car then gets out he heads inside the home.

"You're home early." Griffon calls from the kitchen as Geoff enters.

"Yeah..."

There's a pause then Griffon comes over to the front entrance where Geoff is.

"What happened?" She asks.

Geoff sighs his shoulders slumping. "The lads were taken." He says.

"Oh my." Griffon gasps. "When?"

"Today." Geoff explains. "First Gavin went to find Michael who seems to have been taken before Gavin went looking. Then we went to find Gavin. Found his phone in the alley. We split up a little but stayed close... Then Ray was taken... We only found his cell..."

Griffon moves forward and hugs her husband. "I'm so sorry that happened." She says as Geoff hugs her back.

"I just hope that they are alright and will be found alive." Geoff admits.

"Me too." Griffon agrees. "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Michael and Gavin have resumed their search for something to carve into the walls with or do anything that might help.

"I found a rock!" Gavin says standing up.

Michael comes over to Gavin and examines the rock that Gavin is holding. "It's something." He says.

They turn as the door is opened only for Ray to be tossed in before the door slams shut.

"Ray!" Gavin and Michael race over to him and crouch on either side of him.

Ray groans and shifts putting his hands on the ground pushing himself up. His arm is cut but it doesn't look too bad. His neck has some bruising and his torso seems to also have a cut.

"What happened?" Gavin asks as him and Michael help Ray to his feet.

"They attacked me and tried to mentally bring me down." Ray explains and as he stabilizes on his own two feet the other two let go.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help." Gavin says giving the other a hug trying to be careful of the wounds.

"It's ok. You would have died if you tried to stop them. I don't want to lose either of you." Ray tells them as Michael joins in on the hug. "I still don't understand what they want from us."

"Neither do we." Gavin tells Ray. "But we found a rock. We might be able to leave messages here now. It's better than nothing to get into contact with the others." He says as Ray is shown said rock.

Ray nods. "Yes. I think we should start right away. But we can't let anyone catch on."

The other two nod.

"I have an idea." Michael says as they pull away from the hug. "Gavin pass the rock."

Gavin gently tosses it to Michael who catches it.

"I think we should start with symbols that the others will know." Michael explains. "Then add anything including all information that we can."

The other two nod with sounds of agreement.

"We'll cover you. You start getting at least one symbol done." Ray says in which Michael nods then heads over to a wall where he sits to begin.

Gavin and Ray settle on the ground with Ray to the side and Gavin in front. They are making a slight barrier between anyone who opens the door and Michael. They remain alert for anyone approaching as Michael gets to work.

The room is quiet except for some sounds of scraping rock as Michael works.

"Well." Gavin clears his throat deciding to try to talk over the sound. "Do you think the others are ok?" He glances to Ray.

"I would hope so." Ray responds. "Besides they might even be looking for us right now."

Gavin nods looking back to the door. "Yeah. I hope that they find us soon."

"Me too." Ray sighs. "I wanna get out of here as soon as possible."

"We all do." Gavin tilts his head back to look to the ceiling as Ray looks to him.

"Do you think we will?" Ray asks almost hesitantly and a little quietly.

Gavin looks to Ray silent for a few moments before finally speaking. "We shouldn't lose hope." He responds. "We should have faith that we will be indeed rescued. That we will be ok in the end. Ok X-Ray?"

Ray nods. "Ok Vav."

The two begin talking about anything that comes to mind until Michael speaks.

"Done."

The two turn them get up heading over to the other to look at his work.

What he's managed to get done is two images that represent something important to them that the others at rooster teeth will understand. He's drawn them as best as he can and to those that know the symbols then you can tell what they are.

R & R connection and team nice dynamite.

"It's perfect." Ray nods.

"Yes. Now it's a start to the whole getting a message to others thing." Gavin smiles at Michael.

"The rock will have to sit here. We can grab it if they come for us just in case they plan on moving us." Michael says.

The other two make sounds of agreement.

...

Geoff sighs as he is sitting on the edge of his bed with his elbows on his knees while he's slouched.

With everything that has happened it has just been long today and Geoff just wishes that this nightmare could be over.

He wants the lads to be safe and home. He wants the achievement hunter group to play video games and laugh like the family they are. He just wants everything to go back the way they were before. He brings his hands up to put them against his face and rubs them down his face with a sigh mixed with a slight groan. His hands drop back to where they were when there is no more face to go down. "Please. Please let them be ok. Let them return home and let the nightmare be over."

...

It's been awhile.

The three are not fully sure what is going to happen to them now as they wonder when the people are coming back. Though in the meantime they enjoy the peace and quiet with no one coming to get them to hurt them or anything.

Ray has laid down to try to take a nap.

Gavin is sitting by the rock slightly curled up.

Michael has moved to investigate the door as secretly as possible. He hopes to spot something that might be helpful later in a possible escape. He quickly backs away and moves over to Gavin when he hears footsteps.

Ray sits up as the footsteps get louder.

The footsteps pause just outside their door as all three watch the door waiting to see if someone will come in. After a few moments the footsteps move away only for another door to be opened.

"No! No please!" A males voice screams. He sounds younger than the lads and soon there are sounds to suggest that the young male is being dragged down the hall kicking and screaming for mercy. His screams can be heard until they fade into the distance.

The lads relax after a few moments of silence.

Ray lays down with a sigh of relief that they were not taken.

Michael turns to Gavin. "Gav you should write about this. Keep it short though."

"How about I carve that we heard another person be taken away from what we can guess was his holding cell so we can strongly believe that we are not alone here?" Gavin offers.

Michael nods. "Yes. Do that." He agrees and Gavin gets to work. He turns to look to Ray who looks even less likely to be able to actually nap.

Gavin sits there working on the writing for awhile so Michael decides to lay down for a bit.

Michael contemplates their current situation and his mind begins to wander to what the kidnappers could want.

What did they expect from them? Do they really want to break them down and make them into... Tools...

Michael sits up so quickly he almost faints. "Oh God. Oh fucking God no. Don't let this be some human trafficking thing." He mutters to himself.

"What Micool?" Gavin asks almost as if to remind Michael that he's there.

Michael turns to Gavin. "Nothing." He says in a normal speaking voice. "I'm just thinking to myself."

"Ah. Ok." Gavin says making Michael glad that he didn't bring worry to the other.

Michael turns away and looks up to stare at a spot where roof meets the wall. "Please find us... And fast..."

...

The Lads have been missing for three weeks now.

Geoff and Jack have been trying their hardest to do what they can for the Achievement hunter. Though they've been recently going into the stockpiled videos and they have been trying to monitor as much as possible for any possible help in finding the lads since the fans know that they were taken.

So news spread rather quickly and Jack got an idea to make an email, Facebook page and Twitter page to help find the lads.

It's only gotten them so far though as nothing helpful has really come through yet.

Ryan's been skipping work recently. He came to work after a day or two but he always seemed lost within himself and eventually he stopped coming.

Geoff and Jack have seen him running around town though he never slows down to even say hello. They figure that he is probably searching for the Lads and that he stopped going to work because it brought back memories... Memories that reminded him that the Lads were kidnapped... Especially the reminder that his love Ray was taken... So he stopped going... They've been doing the best that they can to cover for Ryan but they aren't sure how much longer the higher ups will allow it. They hope that by keeping the posting done on time then the higher ups will leave them alone about it.

After all it'll make Ryan feel better to be looking around instead of sitting doing nothing. Even if it leaves Ryan looking rather tired in the end.

And so everything just feels like it's falling apart at this point.

Geoff sighs as he plops down onto the couch next to Jack. "This is just a mess." He says in his sigh then he rubs his hands down his face. "Everything's just a mess." He sighs again as soon as his hands arms fall onto his legs and his hands dangle between his legs.

"Geoff..." Jack begins in a gentle tone. "We've been doing our best to help our children through this hard time. We've been doing what we can and I know it's stressful." He adds as Geoff puts his face in his hands wanting to sigh again. "But we're in this together."

"Jack..." Geoff begins. "Who knows what is happening to the lads and we're stuck here without anyway of even knowing if they are actually ok or not." He lets his hands drop do his lap this time not rubbing them down his face.

"We are all worried Geoff." Jack places an assuring hand on Geoff's shoulder. "We all want them to be safe and back here with us."

Geoff turns to meet Jacks eyes even as his own are half open and he listens.

"But right now they need help more than ever before. Plus there has been no bodies discovered and that means that they are still out there somewhere. So we need to keep going. For their sakes." Jack tells him. "They need us to continue pushing through. To continue doing all that we can to help find them."

Geoff blinks glancing away for a second then blinks to change his expression to determination before turning back to Jack. "Alright." He nods making Jack smile.

"Good."

"Let's do this." Geoff says determined.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

It's night time.

Michael and Gavin have managed to fall asleep but Ray is still up glad for the full moon shining its light into the dark room.

Ray is sitting with his knees pulled a little close to his body. He isn't sure he can get any sleep at the moment a little scared of what is going to happen to them.

Every time the kidnappers take them away they try to break them down and build them stronger.

One of Rays most hated parts is where they are tied, blindfolded and having a gun pointed at their head.

Sure it's been blanks so far but he is pretty sure he had heard a gunshot once meaning someone else was possibly shot.

Ray is scared that one of the shots will really shoot and not be a blank. He turns to look to one of the things that they have carved into the wall.

The R & R connection symbol.

He gets up walking over to it then sits down next to it only to gently touch it in sadly and longingly. "Ryan..." He says quietly to himself. "Please be okay." He closes his eyes to hold back tears and presses his forehead against the wall by the symbol. "I miss you." He stays there for a bit then decides to curl up hoping to get some rest.

That morning...

The lads are up and about looking over what they have so far.

"Ok. So far we have all that we know it seems." Michael says thoughtfully.

"An explanation of some things that they are doing." Gavin adds.

"What we know about them." Ray says glancing to the best description they could give.

"And that we aren't alone here." Michael finishes it off. "Seems like nothing to add yet." He lets his thoughtful look drop.

Suddenly they hear the door opening making them turn.

Three kidnappers come in and one grabs Michael while the two with guns keep the other two lads at bay. They take Michael out of the room and close the door that becomes locked behind them.

Michael is dragged to an uncomfortable wooden chair where he is tied and blindfolded.

"Ok kid." One of the kidnappers says. "It's your turn again."

Michael hears someone moving to grab something and he waits to hear the sound of the gun clicking to be ready to fire the blanks. He instead hears what sounds like a lighter then fire. He keeps himself from tensing as he's been doing to try to make this all go by faster. He's glad that they've been making him less likely to flinch at things like this though the sound of the fire is still scary especially since he can't see.

The sound of the fire is moved closer and soon the heat can be felt against his right arm.

"Now. I'll ask this one more time." The kidnapper says in a dark tone. "Who are you working for?!"

Michael keeps his mouth closed as he waits it out. He feels the heat move closer to his skin.

"Answer me!" The kidnapper shouts in an angry tone. "Or I'll fucking burn you alive!"

Michael just distracts himself with thoughts of his old life at Rooster teeth and he listens to wait to see when it's all over.

"You fucking piece of shit! Speak!" The kidnapper waves the fire across Michaels body close enough that Michael can feel the heat but Michael isn't caught on fire. "Fine. If you won't talk then I'll burn you alive then we'll get information out of your _friends_."

There is a few moments of silence then there is a few footsteps as the fire is moved away from him.

"Very good. I do believe that you will be ready soon. Soon your time to shine will come." The kidnapper says sounding rather pleased and the fire sounds like it's being put out with water making it hiss. "So what is it that we have told you that you are?"

Michael swallows harshly and opens his mouth. "I am a soldier. Two seven eight six nine." He says the words that have been drilled into their heads and he makes sure to speak without emotion in his voice.

"Very good." The kidnapper sounds a bit more pleased. "Out of all of your friends you have come the most far in all of this." The kidnapper chuckles. "Now. You may be dismissed but remember soon your time will come to shine. How soon?" There is a chuckle. "You'll just have to wait and see. Though I believe sooner than the others. It might not take you four years to be ready unlike some of the others."

With that Michael is taken back to the cell where the other two lads are waiting.

"How'd it go?" Gavin asks.

"Pretty well." Michael says. "But they said something strange."

"What is it?" Ray asks.

"They were talking about soon it being my time to shine. That it might be sooner than some others who had to take four years to be ready for whatever they are planning." Michael tells them. "I don't understand what it could mean to them but I doubt that it's good."

"That is a weird thing to say. You should add it to the carvings. Maybe someone else who might find this might know what it means." Ray suggests.

Michael nods. "Yeah okay."

Gavin hands him the Rock and Michael gets to work adding a note about what was said.

Ray sits down on the floor and he tries to think of what the kidnappers could mean by time to shine. He wonders if it is some kind of sign that whatever they are really here for means that they will be doing it soon or at least Michael will. He tries to piece the puzzle together with what the kidnappers are doing to them and what Michael was told. "It all just seems so strange." He says to himself a little quietly. "I don't understand."

...

It's almost been a month since they last saw the lads...

Jack and Geoff are in the achievement hunter office.

Geoff has to edit a thing's to do video that he and Jack had done while Jack is doing some other work.

Suddenly there is a small noise that grabs their attention.

"That's the missing lads email." Jack says opening the tab on his computer and looks it over.

Geoff puts his headphones down then moves closer to Jack. "What does it say?"

"It says that someone found a place that we could check to see if they are there. They say that was abandoned but they swore they saw someone around there a bit too much sometimes even with others. But they never seemed high or drunk and they do not look homeless." Jack says checking out the email.

"Then we should go!" Geoff says jumping to his feet.

Jack nods. "Let's go."

"I'll drive!" Geoff says as they race out and soon he is driving them to the location. "Hey. Isn't that Ryan?"

Jack looks around until he spots Ryan who is looking around trying to figure out where the lads could be. "Yeah that is."

Geoff pulls up to beside Ryan causing him to turn to them and stop walking. He rolls down his window. "Hey Ryan. We were just heading to a place that might help us find the lads. Wanna come?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Ryan agrees then climbs into the backseat and with Ryan now joining them they head off.

Soon they are pulling up to an abandoned building in which Geoff finds a good place to park his car.

"Well. Here it is. This is the address." Jack confirms looking up from his phone as he used the GPS.

They get out and start to head towards the building.

"I can see why this might be a spot where we might find them. It's hidden and out in the middle of nowhere." Geoff observes glancing around.

They make it to the entrance way and try the door finding it unlocked so they head right on in.

"Let's explore but stay close. We don't know who else could be in here." Geoff says and they move forward into the building.

They walk peering down corridors and checking a few rooms staying in sight of one another as the search. Finally they open a door leading downstairs so they go down figuring that it's most likely where they would hold them. They get down there and see a few windows here and there allowing them to see outside. They keep going until they find a hall of what appears to be cells.

"This must be it." Jack gasps glancing around at the hall.

"Let's begin our search." Ryan says being the first one to move forward.

They examine cells opening them as they are unlocked but so far they are all empty.

Geoff opens another one to find it once again empty then Jacks voice comes from a little further down the hall.

"You might want to come see this!"

Geoff and Ryan head to where Jack is and step into the cell only for their own eyes to widen.

There is carvings in the wall all appearing white as it was carved into the wall. The main one that catches their eye is the slightly big symbol on the back wall that is the achievement hunter symbol.

They move further into the cell glancing around noticing that it's a mixture of writing and drawings including the team nice dynamite and R & R connection symbols.

"They're here." Ryan gasps gently touching the R & R connection symbol.

"Well were." Jack says looking at some of the writing. "It doesn't seem like they are here now."

"Well this appears to be the last entry here." Geoff says bending over with his hands on his knees. "Let's see..." He says as the other two turn to him. "It's been two days since they took Michael and Gavin away. I don't know what happened to them and I don't know what will happen to me." He begins reading out loud. "I'm scared because I don't really understand what's going on. They haven't actually told us what it is they want from us leaving us only guessing as to what the answer is. We hope that someone might find this room and find all of this stuff we are leaving behind. We hope that it will help any search thing that's going on perhaps allowing lives to be saved. We've left as much information as we could on these walls so hopefully at least something will help. I think the weirdest thing is when they force us to repeat the words I am a soldier. Two seven six eight nine. We don't understand why it's important for us to know those words at all. It's just something they have us do and it's one of the weirdest things that they do. It seems to be for no apparent reason. Well whoever finds this please don't let this go to waste and give it to someone who could use it to help. Oh and please tell Ryan at Rooster teeth I love him. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to tell him again. We miss Rooster teeth... Especially the achievement hunters... They were our family... Well hopefully all of this will help. Ray."

The three stand there for a moment allowing the words to sink in and Geoff straightens.

"Well at least we knew that they were alive possibly for quite some time." Geoff says as he clears his throat after a few moments of silence.

"Maybe we should inform the police about this. It could be useful." Jack says.

Ryan just turns back to the R & R connection symbol. "Thanks. I love you too my dear Ray. We'll find you. Just keep holding on." He leans his forehead against the wall closing his eyes softly as his hands rest against the wall by the R & R connection symbol.

In what feels like no time police are on the scene and have sealed off the building.

The gents watch as police begin working to find as much as they can.

Ryan feels much better as more hope of them finding the lads as filled him more than before. "They're still out there somewhere." He says in relief to have this confirmed. "They have to be."

"Well going by what they described it does seem like a weird thing. I don't get what they're trying to do with them." Geoff says crossing his arms over his chest slightly.

"Well. Whatever it is we at least know that they were kept alive. I doubt that they'd kill them off at this point." Jack points out.

"We just have to keep looking." Ryan says holding a fist close to his heart. "We can do it. They will be found."

They just need to keep up their hope because they feel like they are so close to finding the lads.

However... A week went by... And nothing else appeared...

Meanwhile...

Michael is sitting in a chair that his legs are tied to with a button on the table in front of him.

"All you have to do is push the button." The kidnapper tells him. "It's rather simple." The kidnapper gestures to the button.

Michael wishes that the chair wasn't nailed to the floor because he could have possibly escaped. He looks to the button not even sure what it will do.

"Come now. Don't fail us now." The kidnapper says in a cool voice. "All you have to do is push it. And when you do it for real the nightmare will all be over."

Michael swallows harshly and shakily reaches for it. He hesitates only a moment before pressing it.

On a table not too far away a Popsicle stick is flung into the air.

"Very good." The kidnapper nods. "Soon you must shine."

Michael looks to the kidnapper not sure that he wants to know what the kidnapper means. He hopes that it will be awhile before he does anything because whatever they are hinting at it doesn't sound good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

It's been six months...

Geoff and Jack are walking around town looking for more possible places the lads could be.

Ryan is checking out another part of town in the meantime.

"Well. So far nothing that would be ideal for what they described." Geoff says thoughtfully.

They turn a corner and find a slight commotion going on.

"What's this?" Jack asks and they move through the people who have gathered until they find themselves at the police block.

The area around a red car has been cleared and there is at least one officer close to the car while the rest watch to make sure no one gets too close.

"A car bomb?" Geoff wonders out loud.

"Wait. There's a hooded figure inside the car." Jack realizes and he blinks as he swears he sees the figure turn to him. "I... I think he's mouthing something at us..." He says and concentrates. "Help... Me..." His eyes widen and he turns meeting Geoff's own wide eyes. "But... Why would that person reach out to us..." He trails off and they come to a realization. "You don't think..."

"I think it might be..." Geoff confirms and they turn back to the car.

Jack notices that something else is being mouthed at them now by the same figure with the hood over his head. "I'm scared. I don't want to die." He says what he's reading of what is being said. He blinks in surprise when he notices the sparkle of a single tear falling off the figures face.

Geoff turns to a nearby officer. "Please. Let us try talking to the person in that car." He says.

The officer turns to him. "It is nice of you to want to help citizen." He says. "But this situation is dangerous I'm afraid. You shouldn't get any closer."

"But the person in the car is reaching out to us." Jack says. "It might be someone we know. We might be able to stop this."

The officer looks uncertain. "Please reconsider. It is very dangerous."

"Please. Let us try. He's been mouthing stuff at me and Geoff here." Jack pleads not taking his eyes off the figure as if he has locked eyes with said figure. "Let us help. I'm certain that if you at least let us try it can be stopped. Think of all of the lives that can be saved."

The officer looks hesitantly around then a female officer comes over.

"Alright."

The other officer turns to her. "What?"

"If you paid attention to the figure in the car he or she has been looking at these two. I do believe that they might be the key to helping right now. It is worth a shot since none of the other officers can get the other to even respond to them." The female officer let's them come on the other side of the barrier.

Jack and Geoff figuring that the officers don't want to use brute force while the other is in the car because it might set off any bomb in it.

The two officers hang back and the female officer signals the one closest to the car to let these two try to help.

Jack and Geoff move carefully towards the car.

"You don't have to do anything." Jack says as the figure seems to watch them get closer. "Just come out of the car and everything will be ok. You don't have to die." He tries as he keeps his eyes on the figure.

"You can do it. We believe in you." Geoff adds. "Just come outside. Let yourself out of that car."

The figure seems to hesitate then turns to glance at the passenger seat.

"Please. We only want to help." Jack says.

The figure turns back to them then looks down to the car door.

There is a few tense moments then the figure shifts and a few seconds later there is a click only for the door to begin to open.

The closest officer then charges getting the figure out of the car pinning the figure to the ground.

"What are you doing!?" Jack demands but the other two officers begin pulling them back. "Wait!"

But it's too late and the figure is being taken away to a police cruiser.

"You can come to the station." The female officer offers.

"Ok." Geoff agrees as Jack watches the police cruiser drive away.

Jack turns to the car and sees a bomb detonator being pulled from the passenger side luckily it doesn't seem to have been switched on so the bomb isn't going to go off. He turns to Geoff. "Should we call Ryan?"

"Probably." Geoff responds turning to Jack. "We can meet him at the station." He says and Jack nods in agreement.

So they head off to run to get into Geoff's car and drive to the station as Jack calls Ryan to inform him of what happened.

Geoff pulls up into the station and parks only for the two to head inside. He leads the way to the front desk where the officer that had pinned the figure recognizes them.

"You were the ones that helped out." The officer says going over to them.

"Who was it?" Geoff asks. "Who was the one in the hoodie?"

"Going by appearance we believe it to be your friend Michael." The officer admits making the two feel some relief that one lad has been found. "That must have been why he reached out to you two."

"Is he ok?" Geoff asks.

"Well at the very least no wounds we have seen yet." The officer informs them. "But he's been... Quiet."

"Quiet?" Jack asks for confirmation.

The officer nods. "He hasn't said a word yet. We've tried both female and male officers both in uniform and both in no uniform but so far nothing is working."

"Can we see him?" Geoff asks.

"If you do you have to remember something." The officer begins.

Ryan comes over to join them as he has arrived.

"He probably isn't the same person you once knew." The officer tells them. "There has been a string of kidnappings that turn out similar to this one. All we know is that they break them down then rebuild them to be how they want. Then they are sent to different tasks. The kidnapper or kidnappers make them so authority usually doesn't make them listen. A few that have been linked to this string of kidnaps has had some with guns pointed at them but they didn't even flinch."

"We need to at least try." Jack pleads.

"Who is it?" Ryan asks watching the other two gents in hope.

"Michael." Geoff responds.

Ryan looks only slightly disappointed. "Well maybe he can tell us where the others are."

"He's been quiet." Jack turns to Ryan.

"And we don't know how his mental state is quite yet." The officer adds.

"At least let us try talking to him." Geoff says taking a step forward.

"It's worth a shot." The officer leads them to the interrogation room where they stand on the other side of the two way mirror.

Michael is sitting in the room with the metal table and it appears that there is handcuffs on his wrists that are attached to the table by a chain. He is sitting there looking down and what saddens the gents to see is that he doesn't seem to show any actual emotion.

"It's Michael alright." Geoff confirms.

They stare worriedly knowing that this means that the other two will probably be like this as well.

"Well. Let's do this." Jack says and they are allowed into the room with the door closing behind them.

Michael looks up from the table to the gents as they walk in.

Jack settles at the table across from Michael while the other two gents stay standing. "Michael..." He looks over to the other.

Michael is still wearing the black hoodie from earlier but this time he hood is down.

"It's been so long." Jack tells him as Michael watches them. "But we're glad that you're okay."

Michael remains silent perhaps uncertain about this due to the room that they are in.

"Where are the others?" Ryan questions moving a little closer and as he speaks Michael looks to him. "Surely you must know a location."

Michael glances away to the barred window almost as if doing so fearfully.

"They aren't watching." Geoff tries. "They won't know if you say anything at all." He moves over to the side of the table as Michael turns to look to him as he stands next to him now. "You don't need to fear them anymore. They can't hurt you."

Michael looks down.

"Michael."

"I-I..." Michael begins but is obviously really uncertain about talking and he is avoiding eye contact.

"You can do it Michael." Geoff tells him. "You're stronger than them. Don't let them hold power over you. You don't have to fear them anymore."

Ryan is looking a little impatient but is holding back as he can see that this isn't easy for Michael... All because of everything that the kidnappers have done. He winces at the thought from the fact that if Michael is like this then it won't be any better for Ray.

Michael keeps his gaze down and he opens his mouth to speak even though he doesn't seem to want to say what he is going to say. "I-I am a soldier. Two seven eight six n-nine." He stumbles over the words and winces harshly upon having to say them. He looks down as if looking to his lap.

The gents hearts drop upon hearing this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

"Did they tell you to say that?" Geoff asks.

Michael nods softly in response still obviously scared even as his expression doesn't really show anything.

Geoff places a gentle hand on Michaels back with a sympathetic look.

"You're stronger than them." Ryan tries. "Fight against whatever they've drilled into you. Help us find the others before something bad happens."

Jack reaches over and places a hand over one of Michaels hands like a mother would. "You're safe now. It's okay. You don't have to do what they told you anymore. You don't have to say that anymore."

Michael finally looks up to Jacks eyes with extreme hesitation.

Jack smiles gently and comforting. "It's okay. Really."

Michael glances away to by where Geoff is then back to the window. He almost seems to be expecting something like sniper fire coming through and killing him.

"They can't get you." Geoff tells Michael and slowly Michael turns to look to him.

"And right now you're the only one that can help us find and save Gavin and Ray." Ryan tells Michael who glances away again. "Please. Help us find them before something really bad happens. You're the only one that can save them."

There are a few moments of silence and after the silence Michael opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out so he shuts it again for a few moments.

"F-forest." Michael finally speaks softly and very hesitantly. His eyes flicker to the window as if now definitely expecting someone to kill him.

"A forest. Do you remember what forest?" Ryan asks.

Michael shakes his head softly.

"What about road signs?" Geoff asks. "Did you see any road signs?"

Michael once again shakes his head softly. "W-was in back of van." He says still quiet and really hesitant. His hands tremble in fear as he waits for death to come to him for speaking more than he was told to.

"Ok. What do you remember about the van? Or how long the trip was? Did they drop you off where you were found?" Ryan asks hoping to get more answers.

Michael still seems really hesitant to speak as if he's going to be murdered for it.

"You're doing really well Michael." Geoff encourages.

Michael slightly grips Jacks hand who lets him to help comfort him. "It was dark... Couldn't move." He seems a little relaxed now that he isn't being killed for speaking things he's not supposed to; though having the gents who he recognizes and trusts here with him alone in the room is probably helping.

"Ok. Can you tell us what you know then?" Geoff asks him. "Even what you saw or heard might be able to help."

"Was Ray and Gavin taken with you when you were transported?" Ryan asks.

"G-Gavin." Michael says glancing to Ryan.

"Just Gavin?" Jack asks in which Michael nods. "Was he with you when you got dropped off?"

Michael shakes his head. "Dropped off before me. I only heard it."

"Ok. What did you hear when he was dropped off?" Geoff asks.

Michael pauses to think then seems to remember something. "Rooster teeth. A name. Gus."

"Rooster teeth and Gus. That's what you heard them tell Gavin?"

"All I could hear them tell him." Michael confirms. "Then I was taken twenty blocks east from where you found me. They left me in the car. Said if I didn't go there and do it I would die... Then when you were there the snipers light went away when I turned to the passenger side."

"There was a sniper there?" Jack asks.

Michael nods softly.

Suddenly an officer opens the door making them turn to it.

Michaels relaxation is gone in an instant and he is completely back to the way he was when they first saw him in the room.

Sensing this Jack gently squeezes his hand to assure him.

"We got a call from Rooster teeth." The officer says. "If what your friend here said was true then we might need your help."

"Alright." Geoff says.

"I'll stay here. You guys go on ahead." Jack says.

"That is a good idea. It'll be better for one of us to stay here with Michael right now." Geoff agrees. "Well come back and let you know how it went." He and Ryan then leave with the officer while Jack turns back to Michael.

Michael has pulled his hands away as he lowers his head practically to the table and bringing his hands up to slightly grip his hair.

Jack reaches over gently touching his arm to assure him that it's okay.

Geoff and Ryan get into Geoff's car and rush off to Rooster teeth. They rush in only to look around with about three or four officers joining them.

Geoff heads over to Kerry. "Kerry. What happened?"

"There was gun shots and Gus screamed. We tried getting a response but none came. So we called the cops." Kerry explains.

Geoff runs off to find the room and it isn't hard as people seem to be by it yet at the same time avoiding the place. He looks to the closed door. "Please let Michael be right." He says to himself quietly then he heads towards the door. He feels the others stare and he twists the doorknob opening it only to head into the room.

At first it all seems fine but Geoff can hear someone in here which catches his attention.

He glances back to officers and gestures for them to stay there for right now. He turns back and moves in deeper and he turns his head only to look down finding Gus's body.

Gus is laying sprawled out on his back with his head tilted back slightly and blood has soaked his chest where the bullet went through. His lifeless eyes almost seem to be looking at Geoff.

Geoff turns away and glances around wondering where the other could be.

Surely he must still be in here... Right...?

Finally Geoff once again hears the soft sounds of someone else being alive in the room. So he follows it to a far corner of the room that has a door nearby.

There is a figure in a black hoodie with the hood pulled over the figures head. The figure appears to be shaking a bit as well as shakily breathing like holding back tears. The figure has his arms slightly crossed over his chest so he can rub his arms.

Due to this Geoff can see the pistol the figure carries.

"Hello?" Geoff tries causing the figure to jump then spin to turn to look to him.

The figure quickly uncurls his arms then aims the gun in Geoff's direction though it is shaky.

"It's you. Gavin? There's no way I could mistake you." Geoff says keeping in mind that there might be a chance Michael will be hurt or killed if the wrong person is listening if he says the wrong thing though he can tell that it is Gavin. He has his hands raised slightly at chest level as if in surrender.

The gun begins shake even more and the figure who is most likely Gavin as Geoff recognizes the body type, pauses a moment to slightly glance to a nearby window before looking back to Geoff.

Geoff realizes that there might be the sniper here and he can't help but remember Michael doing the same thing in the interrogation room. "You can come with us. All you have to do is drop the gun." He tries.

The figure who is most likely Gavin swallows harshly then speaks confirming that it is indeed Gavin. "I am a soldier two seven eight six nine."

Geoff's heart drops slightly. "You don't have to say that anymore." He tells the other cautiously taking a step forward. "Come back to us. Please Gavin. You don't have to do this."

Gavin turns to where Gus's body lays.

"You didn't have a choice." Geoff tells him. "They made you do it."

Gavin turns back to Geoff.

"It'll be ok Gavin. You need to trust me."

After a few moments the gun clatters to the floor and Gavin falls to his hands and knees with his head down.

Geoff rushes over to the other bringing him into his arms in comfort as he holds the others trembling form.

Ryan and cops come in now seeing the scene as safe.

"Go with these cops. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to but they'll take you to a safe place." Geoff tells Gavin. "Plus you can keep your hood up and head down until you get there. The others don't have to know."

Gavin gets up with a little help from Geoff then the officers lead Gavin out of the room making sure that he isn't revealed.

Geoff and Ryan follow but head to Geoff's car trying to avoid any questions about what happened. They know that the police will take care of the crime scene. They head off to go to the station Gavin will be taken to.

Once there they are lead to where Gavin is sitting.

Gavin seems the same as Michael including no emotion really shown and the chain with the handcuffs keeping him attached to the table.

"You can go in and try talking to him." The officer says. "Maybe you'll get him to talk like you did with Michael."

"Yes." Geoff agrees then he and Ryan head into the room where Gavin is.

Gavin turns to them as they enter and Geoff sits while Ryan stands.

"Gavin." Geoff greets. "We need your help. Ray and who knows who else is still out there. You can help us find them."

Gavin's eyes flicker between Ryan and Geoff though the two had suspected that like Michael it won't be easy for him to speak.

"You can help save them." Ryan says to start it.

"Oh and don't worry. Michaels safe." Geoff adds knowing that Gavin knowing that his boyfriend is safe can only help.

"Mi-Micool?" Gavin stutters.

Geoff nods. "He's here too. Jacks with him right now." He explains. "Now the only one of our friends we are missing is Ray."

Gavin glances down.

"Please Gavin. Tell us what you know. Anything could help." Geoff says reaching over to place a hand on his shoulder. "Remember. You're safe now."

Gavin glances to the window watching it for a few moments as if fearful like Michael.

"It'll be ok." Geoff says and Gavin turns back to him.

"T-The van was cold and dark." Gavin finally says.

"So you and Michael were blindfolded and tied up in a cold van?" Geoff confirms.

Gavin nods. "There was no softness under us. The ride was rather quiet as no one spoke."

"Okay. Where did they drop you off?" Geoff asks.

"At the store where Adam and Joel went to in a bread costume." Gavin says. "Told me to go to Rooster teeth... Kill Gus... Someone followed me..."

"They wanted to make sure you would do it." Ryan says in which Gavin nods softly. "Okay well did you see the van when you were dropped off?"

Gavin shakes his head. "T-told me I would die if I looked."

"Okay. What about the place you were taken to? When they moved you from one cell to another. What was it like? What was around it?" Geoff asks.

"There was a forest." Gavin says his eyes flickering to the window then away again. "And... I think I heard a lake..."

"A lake?" Ryan asks.

"I-it sounded like it... I didn't really hear anyone else really around though..." Gavin says looking down.

"I think I might know which forest they are talking about." Ryan says. "What about the place you were kept in? If it's the forest I'm thinking of then it's pretty big. So it'll help to know what the place you were in was like."

Gavin remains silent for a few moments.

"It's ok." Geoff assures him. "You're doing very well right now."

"Many sizes. Some small and only holding one. Some were bigger." Gavin pauses trying to not stutter. "Holding two or three."

"Like a kennel?" Ryan asks.

Gavin kind of shrugs not fully sure.

"Okay. Well it'll be a good place to start then." Ryan says.

"They'll come... They won't just let me and Micool sit in custody." Gavin says more hesitantly than before. He shifts in his seat fearful of being killed for this. "Also… S-some grand finale is c-coming."

"Do you know what it is?" Geoff asks.

"S-suicide bomber o-or some mass s-shooting." Gavin says. "I think."

"Then we should leave to the forest right away." Ryan says worried that the grand finale will have Ray doing it. He turns and rushes out of the room.

Geoff stays with Gavin.

"C-can I see Micool?" Gavin asks nervously.

"I could ask." Geoff tells him. "Will you be okay here for a moment while I slip out."

Gavin nods softly and Geoff gets up only to head out of the room.

Geoff goes to the only officer left to watch Gavin and Michael. "Can they see each other?" He asks. "It'll really help them."

The officer looks a little uncertain and glances to where Gavin is.

"Please."

The officer turns back to Geoff.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

Ryan is getting a ride in a cop cruiser as they race to the location that he had given them. He hopes that he isn't too late and that Ray is okay. "Take the next right and follow the road straight ahead." He says and the officer does that. He hopes that once they get there Ray will be there.

...

"And it's done. The suit is all yours."

Ray swallows harshly as his eyes land upon the suit.

"Remember. Just like we taught you."

...

Finally after what felt like too long the police cruisers are pulling up to the abandoned kennels.

Ryan gets out and looks around not spotting anyone yet.

"It could be dangerous." An officer says. "Maybe you should wait back here."

"I have to find Ray." Ryan says determined. "I have to. I can help him."

The officer ponders it for a moment then nods remembering Michael and Gavin. "Just be careful."

Ryan nods and they head off into the building with one of the more buff black cops kicking the door in.

The cops enter quickly and begin clearing rooms searching for anyone.

Ryan heads off once inside looking around for where the cages could be. He then spots a room with someone in it. He squints and swears he sees black hair so he opens the door hopeful.

In the room there are a few dummies all laying on the floor except one that is standing and wearing a bullet proof vest with bombs on it.

Ryan looks around at first not seeing anyone and is about to leave when he swears he hears a small sneeze. He moves around the dummy with the bomb suit and finds Ray sitting on the ground with his legs pulled close to his chest. "Ray!" He rushes over to the other and pulls him into a hug breathing a relieved sigh. "Oh thank God you're ok!" He says happily keeping him close. "You don't have to do what they told you anymore. You're safe now."

"T-they wanted to target t-the police station." Ray almost whispers as the embrace of his lover makes him feel safer. "W-where Michael and G-Gavin are... T-They wanted them b-back or d-dead... They w-wanted me to go i-in with that… T-that thing on…"

"It's okay. The people responsible will be arrested. The three of you will all be completely safe." Ryan hushes him.

Ray leans more into the embrace.

An officer comes over causing Ryan to get protective at first before relaxing and she sees the two only to lower her gun. "We believe that we have everyone involved." She informs them.

"Thank you." Ryan nods then looks back to Ray. "Come. Let's go. Let's leave this place." He gets Ray to his feet all the while keeping him in his arms. He leads Ray to outside of the building where they see a group of people being taken away so they can be put in police cruisers.

"The leader used to be a CIA agent. The number and soldier thing that they had the victims say was actually the ex CIA agents number." An officer says as Ray and Ryan pass by. "It seems that he blamed a partners death on the city or the police or something. So he wanted to stir up trouble."

"Well. They'll be going behind bars now." The other officer says.

Ryan wonders where he should take Ray when an officer approaches them.

Ray tenses and switches to no emotions when he spots the officer unlike before where he focused on Ryan.

"I can take you to the station." The officer says. "That way we'll have all of them there. Plus we're bringing in someone to evaluate their mental state to try to help them."

Ryan nods and they follow he officer into the car before they are driven away. "It's all over Ray." He says to the other he still holds close. "It's all over." He raises one hand and begins to stroke Rays hair comfortingly.

Ray closes his eyes and finally let's himself get some rest that he's been missing out on in worry of what will happen to him and the other lads.

When they arrive Ryan carries Ray inside instead of waking him up.

Ryan spots Michael rushing over to Gavin throwing his arms around him looking happy with tears coming to his eyes.

Gavin is a little surprised at first but then hugs back just as happily as his own eyes tear up.

Jack and Geoff are walking not too far behind smiling as they watch.

Ryan goes over to them. "Well. It's all over now." He says and they turn to him only to seem a little relieved and a little worried at Ray who is unconscious. "He's just sleeping." He gently and lovingly rests his head slightly against Rays that is resting pretty much on his chest.

The two look fully relieved to hear that.

Gavin and Michael turn and spot Ray and Ryan so they move closer glad to see that the other lad is indeed okay.

"There is no need to worry. All those involved have been arrested." Jack says making Gavin and Michael relax even more. "It's all over now."

Gavin can no longer hold it in and he tilts his head back allowing himself to break down to tears and sobs.

Michael pulls the other close not really noticing his own tears escaping.

Everyone is just glad that the ordeal is over.

... The next day...

Geoff and Jack arrived at work early to tell the others that the lads have been found but are still recovering so they will need some time to do so.

The others agreed to be patient with them.

After all the psychologist who evaluated the lads said that they are not a danger to society and that it would help if they tried to return to their old lives. Plus because of the situation the lads were not punished for what they did or almost did.

The gents know that they got lucky with that verdict and with how things had happened.

Ryan is driving him and Ray to work.

Ray is sitting in the passenger seat looking down at his lap and when they are almost there he looks up to the passenger window.

Ryan pulls up into the parking lot and finds a parking space rather quickly. "Ready?" He asks turning to his boyfriend.

Ray turns to him and only nods.

They get out of the car and head into the building.

People look extremely happy to see Ray and Ryan back at work and they try to hold back their excitement. They don't want to scare Ray or something but they are really happy to see that Ray is indeed at least unharmed. They send greetings and Ryan is really the main person that responds to them.

Ryan takes Ray to the Achievement hunter office and they head inside finding only Geoff and Jack so far.

"Hey you two." Jack greets smiling.

"Hey." Ryan greets and Ray simply nods in greeting.

"We're gonna be playing some Minecraft today." Geoff says figuring that Minecraft is one of the best game that won't bring up memories of what happened to them or what they were forced to do or almost to do.

"Sounds good." Ryan agrees seeing Geoff's point.

Ray leans against Ryan with his arms loosely crossed over his chest though he does seem relaxed. He's been more relaxed with Ryan's help and of course it helped that those who kidnapped them are now gone. He closes his eyes softly and Ryan wraps an arm around him with one hand on his raven lovers hip.

Michael and Gavin arrive and look to the building. Gavin tenses causing Michael to turn to him.

Michael takes Gavin's hand into his own getting his attention. "We can do it." He says.

Gavin takes a deep shaky breath in then nods a little slowly.

The two turn and head into the building hand in hand. They move through the building getting happy and relieved looks from their co-workers including greetings not minding when the two don't really respond.

Michael figures that they were told that they were damaged so they are being understanding.

Gavin tries to not look in the direction of the room where Gus was murdered and as a respond Michael tightens the grip on Gavin's hand. He turns to the red head and they meet each other's eyes sharing a mutual understanding.

They turn to where they are going as they come up to the Achievement hunter office.

Ryan and Ray have settled on the couch as Ray watches Ryan work on a laptop as he stays there with his head on the other's shoulder.

Jack and Geoff have also gone to work on their own computers.

Though those in the room turn as Michael and Gavin enter the room still holding hands.

"Hello." Jack greets.

Ray smiles softly to see his two friends like they are a reminder that all of them made it out alive. He closes his eyes softly and slightly nuzzles Ryan's shoulder.

At this Ryan turn to the other in which Ray opens his eyes feeling the movement.

They look at each other then share a quick kiss together making Ray's smile grow a little.

All of the lads just glad to be back home; in both homes which is the building that they own that is their home and their second home the work place.

Michael nods in greeting then him and Gavin head to their own desks to settle in the chairs they haven't sat in for a long time.

Now that the two are here they decide to start the let's play of Minecraft.

As they played things slightly got back to normal even though the lads were still a little hesitant at first.

Ryan ran around protecting Ray from enemies, Ray was just mostly exploring the world letting himself be out free instead of not free inside a house, Michael and Gavin were running around just enjoying the open world and Jack along with Geoff began building homes for them all.

Geoff and Jack decide to make the home big so they have lots of space well more than they technically need but it'll make it feel more spacious like there is more freedom in there.

It'll take some work and some time being back home but the lads will recover.

The gents are certain about that.

… A week later….

The lads have come a long way though they partially have their co-workers to thank for that.

They have been patient and supportive with them.

The lads are just trying to let their lives return to normal.

Gavin is walking down the hall towards the Achievement hunter office with his creeper mug in his hand holding coffee and he is looking over something on a piece of paper.

Michael comes over behind Gavin and hugs him wrapping his arms around Gavin's neck from behind with his eyes closed as well as a slightly red blush dusting his cheeks.

Gavin turns to look to him then pecks the corner of the others mouth causing him to relax from being slightly tense and opens his eyes to halfway letting them meet Gavin's.

They both know that they have each other if they start to feel weak and if they can't find each other they could turn to another co-worker usually another Achievement hunter.

Yes. They are all going to be just fine.

The end.

Next chapter is original ending if you want to check that out.

AN:

Honestly this was just an idea that I started but then I began to realize just how repetitive it was becoming and how boring it would get. So it became shorter than originally planned.

I got inspired from something I once saw I believe on a TV show but I don't remember much other than kidnapping, training, I am a soldier (Some number) and terrorist acts including having a girl with a ton of bombs being in the police station. I don't even remember how it ended though knowing TV shows it was probably a peaceful end or something. So from that I built this with the same concept slash idea but tried to make it my own idea.

Yes there was a lot of time skips but as I said before it was getting repetitive so I had to cut it down.

I hope you enjoyed it anyways.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kitkat.


	8. Chapter 8

The original ending. Chapter eight:

AN:

This has been stuck in my head so here is The Original ending I thought about. So there are some changes. I didn't use this as the actual ending because I felt it was also repetitive a little so I thought that doing a different kind of ending would have been better. I like both endings but it's just I thought this one was a little repetitive with the story.

I'm adding this as just something extra for you.

Written on my phone so hopefully I caught any autocorrects.

Hope you enjoy!

Kitkat.

Ryan is getting a ride in a cop cruiser as they race to the location that he had given them. He hopes that he isn't too late and that Ray is okay. "Take the next right and follow the road straight ahead." He says and the officer does that. He hopes that once they get there Ray will be there.

...

"And it's done. The suit is all yours."

Ray swallows harshly as his eyes land upon the suit.

"Remember. Just like we taught you."

...

Finally after what felt like too long the police cruisers are pulling up to the abandoned kennels.

Ryan gets out and looks around not spotting anyone yet.

"It could be dangerous." An officer says. "Maybe you should wait back here."

"I have to find Ray." Ryan says determined. "I have to. I can help him."

The officer ponders it for a moment then nods remembering Michael and Gavin. "Just be careful."

Ryan nods and they head off into the building with one of the more buff black cops kicking the door in.

The cops enter quickly and begin clearing rooms searching for anyone.

Ryan heads off once inside looking around for where the cages could be. He then spots a room with someone in it. He squints and swears he can see someone standing there so he opens the door hopeful.

In the room there are a few dummies all laying on the floor except one that is standing but it doesn't have anything on it.

Ryan looks around but doesn't see anyone so he leaves the room. His cell goes off and he takes it out of his pocket checking it to find that it's Geoff. He answers it just in case they found Ray. "Did something come up?" He can't say another word as Geoff begins speaking quickly.

"Ryan! You need to get your ass back over here now!" Geoff tells him. "Someone entered the building apparently with bombs! We've been locked in the rooms with Michael and Gavin for safety. It seems to be Ray. Only you can stop this! Hurry!"

Ryans eyes widen. "I'm on my way!" He hangs up and rushes to find an officer knowing that being driven there will be faster. He grabs one of the female officers arms. "Excuse me." He says as she jumps then turns to him.

"You startled me." The woman says with a sigh of relief.

"I need you to take me to the police station!" Ryan says urgently. "The one I'm looking for is apparently there with bombs. I should be able to stop him!"

The officer nods and radios it in as she and Ryan hurry to the cruiser.

They get in and hurry off.

The officer turns on her sirens as she speeds down the road.

Ryan hopes that it is Ray and that they won't be too late.

When they arrive Ryan dashes into the building and looks around then enters the room where the officers usually are only to find them tense mostly standing.

Ryan moves through and makes it to the front. He finds himself looking at Rays side and sees that Ray is indeed dressed with a bullet proof vest that has bombs on it. He moves a few steps closer. "Ray!"

Ray blinks then turns to Ryan but he still seems to have the emotionless barrier up.

Ryan is sure it's probably because of where they are. He takes another step closer. "You don't have to do this." He says.

Ray slightly glances around glancing to the windows.

Ryan glances to a nearby officer. "We need to check for snipers." He tells the officer. "They might have one on him." He turns back to Ray as the officer runs off with a few others. "It's okay Ray. It's all over. Those who did this will be put in jail. They are being rounded up where they were keeping you." He explains and Ray turns back to him. "You're safe now. Just don't do this."

"I am a solider two seven eight six nine." Ray says. "And I was sent to retrieve Michael and Gavin or we all die." He sounds like he doesn't want to say this but fears the kidnappers too much to resist them.

"Those kidnappers aren't going to harm you." Ryan tells him. "Not anymore."

Ray slightly glances down but with his hand still on the detonator the rest don't dare approach.

One of the officers comes back. "We arrested a nearby sniper." He reports.

"You hear that my love?" Ryan says smiling. "The sniper is arrested. You don't have to worry about that anymore."

Ray looks back to Ryan and even though he doesn't seem to show any emotion Ryan can tell that he wants to cry right now.

Ryan offers his hand to Ray. "Come back to me love. Please. I love you. Don't do this."

Ray closes his eyes then finally lets go of the detonator.

The detonator lands on the ground on its side so the button isn't pressed.

Ryan rushes forward and pulls Ray close to him as another officer secures the detonator. "It's okay." He hushes Ray as he strokes the others hair. "It's alright now."

Ray moves as close as he can to Ryan burying his face into his chest as he also grips his lovers shirt with both hands.

Most officers relax and go back to what they were doing. A few left possibly to go assure the rest that it's all okay now. While a few try to approach Ray and Ryan.

Ryan looks to the officers then looks back down to Ray. "I'm not leaving." He assures the other and runs his fingers through the others hair.

"Let us get that off." An officer says gently.

"You just need to step away for a moment to let them get that off." Ryan says and hesitantly Ray steps away.

Ray shows no emotion but let's the officer help him take off the vest.

Ryan turns hearing Michael and Gavin greet each other happily. He sees the two embrace each other as Michael had raced over to Gavin who was surprised at first then hugged back.

"You did it." Geoff says as he and Jack look to Ryan.

Michael and Gavin turn and see Ray being helped out of the bomber vest. They head over with Geoff and Jack not far behind as Ray finally gets the vest off.

Ray moves to be against Ryan again who wraps his arms around him.

The other four reach them and Ray smiles softly when he sees Michael and Gavin.

Ray falls into tears just like the other two and Ryan holds him gently while Geoff and Jack just watch smiling.

"It's all over." Ryan says. "Those that were a part of this have been arrested as far as I know."

"That's correct." An officer says as he hands the vest to another officer. "We got confirmation that they got everyone I the building. Turns out the leader used to be a CIA agent. The number and soldier thing that they had the victims say was actually the ex CIA agents number. It seems that he blamed a partners death on the city or the police or something. So he wanted to stir up trouble."

"That's a relief to hear that they'll be behind bars." Geoff admits.

"Yes. We have enough evidence to put them into jail with no chance for parole." The officer confirms.

Ray snuggles against his lover and Gavin bursts into sobs in which Michael pulls him into a hug. The three of them letting out at least tears with Gavin being the main one sobbing.

The three let it out as they right now forget that there is police around; though it helps that the police are letting the gents handle the lads.

Everyone is just glad that the ordeal is over.

... The next day...

Geoff and Jack arrived at work early to tell the others that the lads have been found but are still recovering so they will need some time to do so.

The others agreed to be patient with them.

After all the psychologist who evaluated the lads said that they are not a danger to society and that it would help if they tried to return to their old lives. Plus because of the situation the lads were not punished for what they did or almost did.

The gents know that they got lucky with that verdict and with how things had happened.

Ryan is driving him and Ray to work.

Ray is sitting in the passenger seat looking down at his lap and when they are almost there he looks up to the passenger window.

Ryan pulls up into the parking lot and finds a parking space rather quickly. "Ready?" He asks turning to his boyfriend.

Ray turns to him and only nods.

They get out of the car and head into the building.

People look extremely happy to see Ray and Ryan back at work and they try to hold back their excitement. They don't want to scare Ray or something but they are really happy to see that Ray is indeed at least unharmed. They send greetings and Ryan is really the main person that responds to them.

Ryan takes Ray to the Achievement hunter office and they head inside finding only Geoff and Jack so far.

"Hey you two." Jack greets smiling.

"Hey." Ryan greets and Ray simply nods in greeting.

"We're gonna be playing some Minecraft today." Geoff says figuring that Minecraft is one of the best game that won't bring up memories of what happened to them or what they were forced to do or almost to do.

"Sounds good." Ryan agrees seeing Geoff's point.

Ray leans against Ryan with his arms loosely crossed over his chest though he does seem relaxed. He's been more relaxed with Ryan's help and of course it helped that those who kidnapped them are now gone. He closes his eyes softly and Ryan wraps an arm around him with one hand on his raven lovers hip.

Michael and Gavin arrive and look to the building. Gavin tenses causing Michael to turn to him.

Michael takes Gavin's hand into his own getting his attention. "We can do it." He says.

Gavin takes a deep shaky breath in then nods a little slowly.

The two turn and head into the building hand in hand. They move through the building getting happy and relieved looks from their co-workers including greetings not minding when the two don't really respond.

Michael figures that they were told that they were damaged so they are being understanding.

Gavin tries to not look in the direction of the room where Gus was murdered and as a respond Michael tightens the grip on Gavin's hand. He turns to the red head and they meet each other's eyes sharing a mutual understanding.

They turn to where they are going as they come up to the Achievement hunter office.

Ryan and Ray have settled on the couch as Ray watches Ryan work on a laptop as he stays there with his head on the other's shoulder.

Ray has stayed close to Ryan though no really minds and Ryan especially doesn't mind.

Ryan seems to have become like a safety net for Ray to fall into when needed.

Jack and Geoff have also gone to work on their own computers.

Though those in the room turn as Michael and Gavin enter the room still holding hands.

They try their best to help support each other to try to help them recover for each other.

"Hello." Jack greets.

Ray smiles softly to see his two friends like they are a reminder that all of them made it out alive. He closes his eyes softly and slightly nuzzles Ryan's shoulder.

At this Ryan turns to the other in which Ray opens his eyes feeling the movement.

They look at each other then share a quick kiss together making Ray's smile grow a little.

All of the lads just glad to be back home; in both homes which is the building that they own that is their home and their second home the work place.

Michael nods in greeting then him and Gavin head to their own desks to settle in the chairs that they haven't sat in for a long time. Though they seem to be glad to be sitting in those chairs again.

Now that the two are here they decide to start the let's play of Minecraft.

As they played things slightly got back to normal even though the lads were still a little hesitant at first. The lads aren't completely back to how they were before but they are getting there. The gents are proud of how much progress they've made so far.

Ryan ran around protecting Ray from enemies, Ray was just mostly exploring the world letting himself be out free instead of trapped inside of a house, Michael and Gavin were running around just enjoying the open world and Jack along with Geoff began building homes for them all as they made a new world.

Geoff and Jack decide to make the home big so they have lots of space well more than they technically need but it'll make it feel more spacious like there is more freedom in there.

It'll take some work and some time being back home but the lads will recover.

The gents are certain about that.

… A week later….

The lads have come a long way though they partially have their co-workers to thank for that.

They have been patient and supportive with them.

The lads are just trying to let their lives return to normal.

Gavin is walking down the hall towards the Achievement hunter office with his creeper mug in his hand holding coffee and he is looking over something on a piece of paper.

Michael comes over behind Gavin and hugs him wrapping his arms around Gavin's neck from behind with his eyes closed as well as a slightly red blush dusting his cheeks.

Gavin turns to look to him then pecks the corner of the others mouth causing him to relax from being slightly tense and opens his eyes to halfway letting them meet Gavin's.

They both know that they have each other if they start to feel weak and if they can't find each other they could turn to another co-worker usually another Achievement hunter.

Ray has Ryan as well as their co-workers though like Michael an Gavin it is usually another Achievement hunter.

Yes. They are all going to be just fine.

The end


End file.
